Cabin in the woods
by Ayokaya
Summary: Izaya leaves Shizuo a note that will lead the blonde into a deep forest- what will await him there? - practically just smut that I finally decided to post on my ff account.


Shizaya au - Cabin in the woods

_Find me hidden among the trees, uncovered but not seen by sunlight. Where we once ran all night, just for us to be free under the stars. And the sky had been our only witness_.

Shizuo clenched his phone causing his screen to crack at the side.

He hadn't seen the flea in weeks and this was the first thing he received after hours of spending restless and confused in his own apartment, unable to fall asleep or to stop his thoughts from wandering to the delicate creature he used to chase around his town.

Something had happened between them, alright!

That's why Shizuo knew that Izaya's weird cryptical message wasn't sent to the wrong person. Rather Shizuo was the only one to make any sense of it.

He didn't quite get the first part, but the second one was clear. Izaya was referring to the place they had last met. Or rather Shizuo had chased him to.

That day the blonde had been even more pissed than usual. So as soon as he saw the flea with his usual wicked grin, standing there like there was nothing wrong in the world, he had made his mind up fast and decided to kill the bastard once and for all.

As always, Izaya had been swift to notice him and started running away jumping gracefully over every obstacle Shizuo had thrown at him.

Normally, the raven would outrun him at some point but not this time.

What had been different? Had it been Shizuo's determination that made him unable to stop? Or had the flea been exhausted that day letting him run slower than usual?

Anyway, Shizuo hadn't lost track of the raven even after trying to get rid of the blonde by running through every dark alley and corner he could have found in the city. They finally ended up in the countryside, far away from every kind of civilisation in an area with only a few left and rather destroyed houses. It had already been night when they arrived there, both exhausted and panting heavily. They were all alone, at least Shizuo hadn't caught a glimpse of any other person. His eyes had settled on the raven jackass who finally stopped running and instead turned around to him, switchblade in his hand and trying to catch his breath.

"I'm impressed by your stamina today, Shizu-chan!~ Did you work out to become even more of a monster? Or is today a special occasion?" Izaya had asked with a smug face enraging the blonde even more.

"Nothing special at all! It's just the day that I'll finally kill you!"

Shizuo had always wondered if it excited Izaya to hear him talk like that, to feel Shizuo's absolute aggression and strength directed at him. Why else would his smile widen at the mere mentioning of his death by Shizuo's own hands, why the excited glimmer in the crimson of his eyes that made him seem so much more thrilled by the whole situation?

Shizuo had always wondered: Was Izaya a masochist? A psychopath? Did he want to die? Was that the reason why he lived this dangerous life? Why he enraged and provoked Shizuo on every occasion he got?

In the end, only Izaya himself could know this.

Shizuo had stormed at the raven after the few words they had exchanged. Soon they were just moving bodies, trying to punch or stab each other. Izaya fought surprisingly well. Of course, he had always been deft and good at dodging but Shizuo had never really seen him fight back. It was the first time that he had seen a determination in the raven's eyes, a serious and concentrated expression that had replaced his usual smugness. But as expected, Shizuo had more stamina and got hold of the blade in Izaya's hand at some point. He had twisted the frail wrist to the side, making the raven hiss in pain, though not breaking any bones under the soft skin. The blade had fallen to the ground, the dull sound barely noticed when Shizuo had already pinned the raven to the nearest tree, one hand still at the raven's wrist pinning it just above the informant's head, the other pressing against his frail neck.

This was the moment Shizuo had dreamed of his whole life. Ending this creature's life to finally find a life in peace.

But fate didn't seem to have the same idea.

Just when Shizuo had been prepared to crush the flea's neck, the cloudy sky cleared up and the moonlight enlightened every detail on the raven's face. The porcelain skin seemed almost white under the light's influence. His crimson eyes had been glowing, the light moving in them like waves would do in the ocean. Mesmerized Shizuo hadn't been able to move. This creature, this goddamn motherfucker, whose veins were running with black fuel destroying every cell around it, was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Shizuo had noticed it before - but right at that moment he realized it more than ever. And even though he hated him, even though he despised him from the bottom of his heart, his mind had been asking _How could you kill something this beautiful? _

And the last bit of his brain that hadn't been drained in pure astonishment, had kept saying _He deserves to do. He's evil. He's a monster. Kill him!_

This had went on for a few minutes, him just staring speechless at Izaya while the raven's hands kept hold on his arms, sharp fingernails digging into his skin.

_You can't kill him, can you?_

And then Shizuo had admitted defeat. His lips crushed on the smaller man's, devouring them hungrily. The blonde's eyes were closed, so he didn't see Izaya's expression but he could feel a slight hesitation at first before the informant eventually started kissing him back.

After that everything had gone really fast. Izaya's back never left the tree. Even when his trousers were removed, even when Shizuo thrusted into him leaving him gasping for air. Fast breathing had turned into loud moans echoing between the trees behind them. To Shizuo it had felt like he was just surrounded by Izaya's voice and scent, nothing else in the world existed anymore. Izaya had been everywhere in him and around him at that moment leaving him even more desperate. His thrusts turned so violent that for a second he thought he would still break the frail neck in the end. But the idea left his mind just a second later when Izaya moaned again before his inner walls started clenching around Shizuo's dick practically pushing him in deeper and keeping him inside until the blonde had spent all his seed inside the smaller man.

Shizuo was calm after his climax, breathing in the scent of Izaya's neck and still relishing in the sweet afterglow of his orgasm. He was eternally grateful that Izaya hadn't said a word to destroy the moment.

In the end it had stayed that way. No word was said. And Shizuo hadn't killed Izaya after all. The raven had just pulled on his clothes and left without looking at Shizuo again. And Shizuo hadn't move. Hadn't said a word. His eyes just followed the raven's back vanishing among the trees. After some time he had taken out a cigarette and started smoking, his gaze turning up to the stars that were still enlightening the sky brightly. _Their only witness_.

How did Izaya know that Shizuo wouldn't follow him? Did he know? Or was he still expecting the blonde to come after him? All of these thoughts kept disturbing Shizuo's mind but at last he had ended up at his own apartment in Ikebukuro again. When he closed his eyes it seemed almost like everything had just been a dream. The glowing red eyes and the porcelain skin. And in the emptiness of his own room he could have sworn he could still hear Izaya's moaning voice in the distance.

After that he hadn't heard or seen Izaya again. It was crucial, he knew that. There was no way denying that they had forever changed the fundament of their relationship. Shizuo couldn't even tell anymore whether he still hated Izaya or not. All these years, maybe the hate had just been a catalyst for something else, a suppressed desire for each other. Shizuo had never thought of himself as gay. Though he didn't have a problem with the thought either. But still, why Izaya of all people?

Shizuo knew, he had to talk to Izaya. To ask him what was going on, what had happened that night. But Izaya just wouldn't show his face again, leaving Shizuo desperate and almost making him come over to his apartment in Shinjuku out of his own free will. Almost at the point of breaking, the informant had finally sent a message and Shizuo was overjoyed about it. He even asked Tom to excuse him from leaving work earlier. Shizuo swiftly ran back to the place where he and Izaya had inevitably changed their fate. Once he arrived the sun was already setting coloring the sky in shades of red and orange. The blonde looked around. He expected the raven to wait for him close to the forest they had done it. But the tree where he had pressed Izaya's back against, stood lonely on the side. Nobody to be seen. But the raven's message said exactly that …

_Find me hidden among the trees, uncovered but not seen by sunlight._

Uncovered but not seen by sunlight? What did this mean? Maybe the raven was somewhere inside? Shizuo didn't have the time to think about it. The sun was still there but it wouldn't be too long until it finally vanished. And the raven would probably leave this place if he took an extensive amount of time to find him. The blonde made his way inside the forest,_ among the trees_ he tried to look for something unusual. After a while, he recognized a small cabin to his left. The woods opened up there since the cabin was situated right in front of a hillside. The sunset behind it took his breath away for a moment. Vibrant orange-colored clouds were covering the horizon and the luminous light of the sun left him unable to recognize the smaller objects in the distance. Still, Shizuo didn't spend a long time admiring the sky and instead turned towards the cabin's door.

The cabin itself was old and fallen into ruin, wide cracks were covering the wood and the door made some deafening noises when he opened it that he almost expected it to fall out of its' hinges.

And then his eyes widened. There he was. The most beautiful creature with his flawless skin and the alluring red eyes. Barely covered by his coat, Izaya lay on the wooden surface right in front of a huge window. The sun reflected on the porcelain skin making it seem even more spotless. Shizuo's mouth went dry at the sight. He had never seen that much skin of another person, except for Kasuka when they were still kids. He had had sex with Izaya but the raven had been almost fully covered while they had done it. Now, he was practically naked. The coat just covered some parts of his shoulders and torso but left the rest visible for everyone's eyes. And that leg …. God, Shizuo could feel his mouth watering at the sight of that leg. Did he turn into a pervert now?

"Are you just going to stand there or will you come over?" The raven asked with a joyful smile on his face, his voice alluring as if he wanted Shizuo to devour him right then and there. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and made his way over, trying to look into the raven's eyes and not at all the other delicious parts he was presenting to Shizuo. He wondered whether he would have reacted that way if he hadn't already had a taste of that beautiful flesh. Great, the raven hadn't just turned him into a monster but also a pervert now. He probably should get angry at the bastard but he just couldn't find it in him anymore. He wanted this. He wanted this man so badly right now. How could he not have noticed it before?

"Izaya" the blonde whispered towering above the smaller male. He lowered himself slowly, his hands gliding over the soft skin. There was nothing to stop his motion, no hair, no scar. God, he couldn't even see Izaya's pores even though he was so damn close.

"God, you are beautiful." The raven just hummed at that, shifting a little, so his coat fell off his shoulder presenting his whole body to Shizuo. There was no modesty in Izaya's movements, he showed himself to the blonde boldly with a self-awareness that Shizuo himself could probably never bring up. Izaya knew that he was beautiful. Of course, he did. Still, he didn't make any movement to force Shizuo to come closer. Instead his eyes rested on the blonde's expression as if he was waiting for his approval.

Shizuo couldn't resist the invitation. His hands started at the long legs trailing lines over the delicate limbs. There was no way in hell, he was able to express what the trust Izaya gave him did to him. The raven knew better than anyone else in the world that the blonde could break his frail bones any moment, one wrong move, one wrong word, and it was all over. Still, he lay bare in front of him, just for him to touch, just for him to treasure. He ignored Izaya's private parts for now. He didn't want to rush, even though he had already noticed that the raven was hard. Shizuo's own dick had come to life once he had caught sight of the raven. Instead his hands went briefly over the pink nipples that stood hard against the inside of his palms and followed his motion before they jumped back in place. A small moan left the raven's mouth at the action but he didn't say anything. Finally his hand trailed over the exposed collarbone before he cupped the raven's face inside his hands. His eyes found their way to Izaya's and instead of letting his palms rest on the raven's skin, he moved them up and entangled them with the raven strands of hair. God, even his hair was as soft as a newborn kitten's fur. Shizuo had to wonder if there was anything non-perfect about Izaya's whole appearance.

"Why?" he finally asked his eyes still locked with Izaya's.

Instead of answering, the raven moved again. His small hands were placed on broad shoulders bringing the blonde down to him. His legs opened wider for Shizuo to find place between them and the blonde didn't have to be a genius to know what the raven was insinuating.

"Do you want me?" Izaya wasn't smiling when he whispered the words. His expression was serious and his eyes never left Shizuo's. The blonde had always thought that Izaya's way of scrutinizing people was terrifying. Izaya was compelling in that kind of thing. It felt like the raven would notice the slightest movement, the smallest change in the light of someone's eyes. Almost as if he could read his prey's mind.

"Yes." The words barely left his lips. Did he actually say them?

"I have one condition. Say yes and I'll be all yours" Shizuo felt like he couldn't breath. His heart hammered inside his chest. He just nodded and tried to keep as calm as possible while still holding the smaller man's head between his hands.

"Once you have me, you are not allowed to let go, Shizuo"

_Shizuo_. When had been the last time that Izaya had said his name like that? It had always been _Shizu-chan_. But this fact didn't change a thing. He had already lost himself the last time. There was no returning back. Someone else might have seen it as a thread but Shizuo wasn't just anyone. Who would not want this? And who could let go once he had a taste of the man? Izaya's behavior was a problem. Shizuo admitted that. But somehow his mind had turned 180 degrees and was now thinking differently. Someone who didn't want the raven or let him go, just wasn't strong enough the keep up with him, to restrain him if he needed to. Shizuo was strong. And he was willing. How could he say no if Izaya was giving himself to the blonde voluntarily? No one had ever done this before. He wanted Izaya to be his alone.

His hands brought the raven's head closer to his own before barely touching it.

"I will keep you forever like this. So don't you dare to run away from me again"

The raven's expression turned soft at his words. He closed the distance between their lips to kiss the blonde tenderly. He laid back with his whole body now, his legs widening even more and closing behind the blonde's back. With his hands he pulled Shizuo down with him to lie together. The blonde had to let go and rest his hands next to the raven's head to not lose his balance.

"In that case go ahead and have me~"

Shizuo complied with pleasure.


End file.
